Pain
by meant-for-nothing
Summary: Riku, in the desperate need to make his friend whole once again, battles Roxas, but Namine interferes. She suggests something that could save both of their friends. NaminexRoxas and very plainly obvious onesided RikuxNamine DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 Wounded

Namine watched the two boys fight wordlessly, praying for Roxas's safety. She gasped as Roxas went sprawling on the floor. She saw Riku lift his blade again, intending to make the final blow. Namine darted out in front of Roxas, arms outstretched. "Riku stop!"

Riku lowered his blade, but only slightly. "Namine get out of the way! I don't want to hurt you! This is the only way for Sora to awaken!"

Tears were streaming down Namine's face. "You've been so obsessed with getting Sora back that you've forgotten something: Roxas is a person too! He's not just some puppet pulled out of Sora! He's a living, breathing person and all you want to do is destroy him so that what he's taken from Sora will return to your friend! Haven't you thought that maybe there's a way to extract that without destroying him?" She grabbed onto Riku's shoulders, shaking him once, "Haven't you?"

Riku looked dumbstruck. "Can… can you do that? … How?"

Namine looked down, releasing Riku's sleeves. "It's long and hard. I don't know if Diz would approve…"

Riku blinked. "But you can?"

Namine looked up at him. "Yes." She bent down and gently touched Roxas's hair with her hand. She reached under him, pulling him up into a sitting position. She went on smoothing out his hair. When she finally looked back up at Riku there was anger burning in her eyes. She lifted a bloody hand so that Riku could see. It wasn't her blood, but Roxas's. Her voice was level and yet full of endless hate. "You hurt him."

Riku reached a hand out to her as if to comfort her. He bent down and opened his mouth to speak. "NO!" She slapped him. "Shut up! I don't care what you have to say!" Her voice was a roar now. "I don't want your comfort!" Her voice cracked and she broke into sobs.

Riku rubbed the side of his face and winced. Looking at the small, sobbing bundle in front of him was too much to bear and do nothing. He braced himself to be slapped again and moved to her, wrapping her in his arms. She didn't resist, she couldn't. "Namine, I'm sorry," he whispered.

Taking her face out of her hands she looked down at Roxas's scraped and bruised body. "It's too late for that now," she said her voice low and filled with pain instead of anger. "I don't know if I can help him this time. He could be…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Her sobs broke out anew as if they had never stopped.

Roxas's honey colored hair was beginning to turn red as blood bubbled out of a gash in his head. Namine placed her hand on it, not even flinching as blood seeped over her fingers, a sight that would have made most people sick. She brushed her own hair out of her face, red smearing across a few strands. Riku gave her a small squeeze to show extra support. He wasn't sure how much he could help her considering he was the one who had caused her pain. He realized now that she was right. Roxas wasn't Sora and Roxas deserved to live just as Sora did. He might want his friend back, but he shouldn't have blamed Roxas for something he couldn't help.

Namine pulled out of his arms now that she had finally gathered the strength to. She didn't want to be in Riku's arms. She wanted to be in Roxas's.


	2. Chapter 2 Dispel

Chapter Two - Dispel

Roxas's eyes blinked open, but his vision was covered by a haze. He could just barely make out Namine's blurred form against the rest of the surroundings. She almost faded into everything. Everything was so white…

Namine laid her hand on his forehead when she saw his eyes flutter. "Namine?" He asked at her touch. He reached out to her, hands searching for her hand as it seemed to merge with the rest of the white in the room. Finally he settled with placing his hand on the one on his forehead.

"I'm here, Roxas," She said, stroking his hair with her free hand. She'd cleaned all of the blood out of it and it was back to its normal color, except that the luster of it wasn't there anymore. Roxas was badly hurt and even his hair wasn't healthy.

Roxas glanced around and the form of Riku, his tanned skin and black cloak standing out vividly against the white of the room. "Riku!" Roxas screamed, trying to sit up and attack the other boy. He fell back with moans of agony.

Namine embraced him. "Oh, Roxas, you're too weak to stand. Riku is a friend now, I promise."

Roxas looked up at her, pain contorting his features. "How can he… be a friend? He tried… to take me away from you." Roxas was panting now.

"He wants to help," Namine pressed her lips tenderly against Roxas's cheek and then whispered, "Trust me."

Roxas sighed, "I trust you."

"Roxas," Namine said lovingly, "This will hurt. Please don't resist. You need to sit up." Namine pushed her hands between his back and the bed he was resting on and slowly pulled him into a sitting position. Roxas groaned and once, even screamed in his pain, but he let Namine help him.

When he was upright Namine turned to Riku and nodded. Roxas looked at her, "What? What's going on I – AAAARG!" He screamed as a blast from Riku sent him sprawling on the floor. He whimpered, unable to do anything more.

Namine rushed to him, hugging him gently to prevent him from feeling anymore pain. "Oh, Roxas, I'm so sorry! It was the only way we could heal you. You almost died back there. Riku had laced you with so much energy from the dark that you were being overwhelmed by it. Riku had to expel it. He was the one who cast it and therefore he was the only one who could send it away." She kissed his lips swiftly, "Roxas, I'm so sorry."

Roxas wanted to tell her that it was alright and that he understood, but the pain lancing through him from his collision with the wall and the pain he felt with the fast-healing injuries was more than he could bear. He reached up and touched Namine's cheek before everything went black.


	3. Author's Note PLEASE READ

**A/N: Okie dokie, well, personally, I like this story and I'd love to continue writing it, but I've got one small problem. People read it, but no one reviews. Now I'm a review obsessed person. I ::heart:: reviews. This may look familiar if you read Losing You because I posted it there too. The deal's the same. Ten reviews total or no new chapter. After that I MIGHT set a min. amount of reviews required for me to post another chapter. MAYBE. I don't want to annoy anyone or anything, but I want reviews ::whine:: I like reviews. ::puppydog eyes:: pwease?**

**Love,**

**Namine**


	4. Chapter 3 Did I make a Promise?

**A/N: I am SOOO happy that I've got some reviews ::dances:: and SOOOO EXTREMELY sorry for this short chap. I wanted to make sure that it was ready by the time I got enough reviews and it therefore sucks. Lol. Sorry. **

**Anyways, this chap is told from Riku's point of view. I need to change that thing on the summary that says "VERY slight onesided RikuxNami" because I'm pretty sure we've moved passed "VERY slight" lolz**

**Oh, and I don't own KH, because if I did there would be much more romantic junk in it and everyone except fluff-lovers would hate it…. And Axel and Larxene would be locked in a closet together ::shifty eyes:: haha, well anyway READ ON**

Chapter Three Did I Make a Promise?

_Namine lifted a bloody hand. The palm was stained with blood: Roxas's blood. "You hurt him." Namine's voice was so full of venom that I winced._

"_Namine, I'm sorry…" I began, but was rewarded with a stinging pain on my face from where she slapped me._

"_Sorry? You're _sorry_? Roxas is dying and that's all you can say? You killed him! I hate you! I hate you!" Namine screamed at me._

_She yanked Roxas's keyblade up off of the ground and plunged it through me and did nothing. I just stood, fell over, and died._

Riku woke up, panting. Sweat dripped off of his forehead and his heart wouldn't slow down. He tried to calm himself down. _Just a dream, it was just a dream._

Yeah, a dream that had been coming over and over again sense he attacked Roxas. Namine had told him, just before he fell asleep, that once Roxas was awake she would start restoring his memories. He blinked. Had he missed it? What if she needed his help? He was just sitting useless in the hall outside of her room. What if she couldn't handle it by herself? She said it would be hard.

He yanked the door open, trying to be quiet, but fast. Roxas was laid out on the table, just as he was when they left him, sleeping soundly. Namine, exhausted, had fallen asleep in the chair, slumped over, her head resting on his chest.

Riku felt a pang of jealousy and hurt. Roxas had Namine, Sora had Kairi, and he had no one. They looked so happy together, even if they were asleep. The fact that they were asleep left him plenty of time to think.

After the replica Riku had been destroyed, it's false memories began to merge with his own and it had taken him months to sort them out, yet somehow, there had be a few that had settled in between in his mind. He wouldn't let them slide into false memories, but he also refused to accept them as true.

One of these memories was a promise made to Namine. He knew that it had be the replica that had made the promise. Until Castle Oblivion he had never met the blonde haired beauty. Yet, some inner part of him clung to it with a strange ferocity. Anger suddenly rose inside of him at the sight of the two.

"I made a promise to you, Namine, one that I intend to keep," his voice was low and determined and full of anger, though he couldn't say why.

**A/N: I know, I know. Suckish. That's why I'm only gonna ask for three reviews (more would be lovely!) on this chap. Then I'll try and get the next one up, though I'll try and make a niiiiiiiiiice loooooooong one to make up for this. Chow!**


	5. Chapter Four Riku Hated Himself

**A/N: HOLY CRUD, IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I LAST UPDATED! I'm so sorry guys. A lot's been going on. I just hope you haven't forgotten about me. I AM UPDATING I SWEAR::types furiously:: I'm typing this with a sprained finger! SPRAINED FINGER. SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS!?!? Though not if you don't review. I don't love nonreviewers. JK. I love anyone who will read my fic, but I love you much more if you take time to post a review.**

Chapter Four: Collapsed/Riku Hated Himself (whichever title floats yer boat. XDD)

Namine's eyes flickered open at the sound of Riku's voice. She lifted her head from Roxas, an embarrassed blush creeping over her face. "I didn't mean to fall asleep," she murmured, one small hand drifting over Roxas's hair so lightly that the strands barely moved. Something deep inside of Riku wished she would show such soft love to _him_ but he shoved the thoughts away angrily. What right did he have to think so selfishly after all he'd done?

He looked worriedly at her. "What do we have to do?"

She sighed. "First we have to remove all memories that belong to Sora. That's dangerous in its own and will likely cause his heart to collapse, but it can be mended. If it doesn't collapse the process will be over, if it does I have to string back together his remaining memories and feelings. I have to give back what belongs to him and take from him what belongs to Sora."

A burning question was stirring within Riku is gave him hope and sorrow at the same time. His mouth formed the words aloud before he could think. "What if his feelings for you are just a reflection of Sora's for Kairi?" As soon as the words left his lips he regretted it, seeing the agonized emotions pass across her features. He mentally beat his head against the wall. "I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have…"

Namine shook her head violently. "No, it's true. They could be. I don't really know." Tears began to streak down her face.

Riku hated himself for making her cry.

Riku hated himself for causing all of this.

Riku hated himself because he loved her so much and he couldn't.

He couldn't love her, because it would hurt her more.

He couldn't hurt her anymore.

Riku hated himself.

Namine turned her head and placed her hand on Roxas's forehead. "I think it's better I do this while he's asleep. I know I said I'd wait 'till he woke up, but I shouldn't. The longer I wait to do it the more agony it will cause him and the harder it will become."

A single tear dripped off her cheek and fell onto Roxas's limp hand. Namine put her hand over his, squeezing it tightly. "Goodbye, Roxas." The hand that was on his forehead began a steady white glow.

Riku watched in wonder as a red stream of air seeped from Roxas's slightly open mouth and evaporated into thin air. Namine watched it sadly, secretly wondering if his love was trapped in that smoke.

Roxas jolted upright, eyes wide, hand clutched over his chest. His breathing became heavy. "Roxas?" Namine asked. "ROXAS?!" She asked as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell over, tumbling off the table.

She leapt to her feet and rushed to him, shaking his shoulders desperately. "Wake up, Roxas! Wake up!" Finally she stopped, letting him lie still on the cold tile. She turned to Riku, eyes shimmering with suppressed tears. "His heart collapsed…"

Riku hated himself because right now he could do absolutely nothing to stop her tears, those tears he wanted so desperately to wipe away.

**A/N: omfg, so what did you think? REVIEW, please! I think I'm gonna put up the new one really soon. Here's the deal: one review, JUST ONE REVIEW, on this chap and I'll get to work on the next one (though more than one would be fantabulous and spifftasticalfullish. (dude, try saying THAT ten times fast o0)) LUFF YOU!!!! ;D**


	6. Discontinued

I'm very very sorry, but this fanfic has been temporarily, if not permanently discontinued. I'm getting really sick of kingdom hearts. I've played it too many times and I have little interest in writing a fanfic about it. Hopefully I'll get up the willpower to continue this story later, but in all honesty, it had no plot, no direction, I was shifting blindly for inspiration. I'm sorry to any I've disappointed, and I hope I can make it up to you with some new fanfics I'm working on (though not in the KH category) Please don't be mad at me for this, but when the inspiration is gone it's hard to get back.


End file.
